


Things Are Not What They Seem

by SevMioneDuCaine17



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevMioneDuCaine17/pseuds/SevMioneDuCaine17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh is a princess, Horatio is a prince, and someone gets kidnapped. Read and review plz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Not What They Seem

## Not What They Seem

 

      Once upon a time, in a large kingdom called Darnel there was a king, Kenwall “Duke” Duquesne, who wanted only the best for his daughter, Princess Calleigh “Bullet Girl” Duquesne. Princess Calleigh is about 5ft 9inches tall. She has platinum blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Calleigh’s nickname is Bullet Girl because she is great with a gun. She is strong, smart, brave, clever, and extremely beautiful.

 

      One day King Duke decided to hold a jousting tournament and the winner would get to marry Princess Calleigh. Duke called his royal messenger, Tim “Speed” Speedle, to bring a message to the gossip, Erica Sikes. Erica Sikes is the gossip; her news gets to everyone whose anyone.

 

      “ Speed,” called Duke

 

      “Yes your royal highness,” responded Speed.

 

      “ I need you to give a message to Erica Sikes. Tell her that I am having a jousting tournament in ten days, and all eligible bachelors can compete. The winner of the tournament will get to marry Princess Calleigh,”

 

      “Right away your royal highness.” With that Speed set out to tell Erica the message.

 

      “Erica Sikes, I bring news from King Duke of Darnel,” announced Speed.

 

      “What news does King Duke wish for me to spread?” asked Erica.

 

      “King Duke is having a jousting tournament in ten days; all eligible bachelors can compete. The winner of the tournament gets to marry Princess Calleigh.”

 

      “Tell King Duke he will have all eligible bachelors on his doorstep in ten days.”

 

      “Thank you Erica, I bid you adieu,” Speed left to tell King Duke the message was delivered.

 

      Ten days later every eligible bachelor was on the doorstep of King Duke’s castle in Darnel. The bachelors were Sir John Hagen, Sir Jake Berkeley, Sir Eric “Delko” Delektorsky, Sir Ryan Wolfe, and Prince Horatio Caine of the kingdom of Miami with his trusty assistant, Sir Frank Tripp. The tournament was to begin the next day at dawn.

 

      The next day, the first match of the joust was Price Horatio verses Sir Ryan Wolfe. Prince Horatio won, and then he versed Sir Eric Delko. Prince Horatio won his second match. The third match of the joust was Sir Jake Berkeley verses Sir John Hagen; Sir John Hagen won his first match. The last joust was Prince Horatio verses Sir John Hagen; Prince Horatio was declared the winner of the tournament. Erica Sikes got word of this and spread the news that Prince Horatio Caine of Miami and Princess Calleigh Duquesne of Darnel are to be married in eight days.

 

      When Prince Horatio’s sister-in-law, Yelina Salas, heard this news she was extremely jealous. She married Prince Raymond Caine; Prince Horatio’s younger brother, and she secretly has feelings for Prince Horatio. Yelina Salas lives in the kingdom of Woonsocket. Yelina and her dragon, Stetler, went down to Darnel and kidnapped Prince Horatio.

 

      “Hello Horatio,” said Yelina.

 

      “Yelina, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Woonsocket,” said Horatio.

 

      “Horatio, who is this,” asked Calleigh.

 

      “Calleigh this is my sister-in-law Yelina; Yelina this is my bride-to-be Calleigh,” said Horatio.

 

      “I do live in Woonsocket. Horatio, is there someplace more private where we can talk,” asked Yelina.

 

      “Calleigh, I will be right back; okay sweetheart,” said Horatio.

 

      “Okay handsome; don’t be long. We have plans for later,” said Calleigh.

 

      “Okay. I will be back shortly. Yelina we don’t have a lot of time,” said Horatio.

 

      “Lets go. I have some really important things to tell you,” said Yelina.

 

      Horatio brought Yelina into the courtyard to talk in private.

 

      “What do you need to tell me that’s so important and you can’t say in front of my bride-to-be,” asked Horatio.

 

            “That you can’t marry her,” said Yelina.

 

            “Why can’t I marry Calleigh.”

 

            “You can’t marry her because I love you.”

 

            “I love you too Yelina, but only as my brother’s wife.”

 

            “I never wanted to marry Raymond.”

 

            “If you didn’t want to marry him then why did you?”

 

            “I married him so I could get closer to you because you are the one I love not Raymond.”

 

            “Yelina, in my heart there is only one woman. That woman is Calleigh; not you. I love Calleigh; I love you too but as family.”

 

            “Fine, but you will regret ever falling in love with her.”

 

            “Goodbye Yelina.”

 

            Just as Horatio got up to walk away Yelina whistled. Then Stetler picked up Horatio, and flew back to Woonsocket with Yelina on his back. Later, Yelina let Erica Sikes know that she kidnapped Horatio.

 

            “Erica Sikes. I have news for you to spread,” said Yelina.

 

            “Yelina Salas, what news could you possibly have,” asked Erica.

 

            “That I have kidnapped Prince Horatio Caine, and that Princess Calleigh will never see him again.”

 

            “Oh my god. You are in some serious trouble woman.”

 

            Yelina left and went back to Woonsocket, and Erica told Calleigh what Yelina just said to her.

 

            “Calleigh, I have horrible news,” said Erica.

 

            “Not now Erica, Horatio is missing,” said Calleigh.

 

            “Horatio is not missing. I know exactly where he is.”

 

            “Where is he?”

 

            “Yelina Salas has kidnapped him. She said you would never see him again.”

 

            “I’ve got to tell my dad. Goodbye Erica, and thank you for telling me.”

 

            “Goodbye Calleigh, and no problem.”

 

            Calleigh went to tell her father while Erica told everyone else.

 

            “Daddy, Erica Sikes just told me that Horatio was kidnapped by his sister-in-law, Yelina Salas.” Calleigh said while almost bursting in tears.

 

            “It’s going to be okay, Lambchop. We are going to find him. Do you know where Yelina lives,” asked Duke.

 

            “Yes I heard Horatio ask her if she lived in Woonsocket, and she said yes.”

 

            “Calleigh go find Frank; see if he will go with you to get Horatio back.”

 

            “Okay daddy.”

 

            Then Calleigh went to find Frank, Horatio’s best friend.

 

            “Frank you’re never going to believe what happened,” said Calleigh.

 

            “That Horatio was kidnapped by Yelina, and she has him up in Woonsocket,” replied Frank.

 

            “How did you find out?”

 

            “Erica Sikes is telling everyone.”

 

            “That can’t turn out well; now every single woman will be after my man.”

 

            “Not if we get there first.”

 

            Calleigh and Frank set off to find Horatio. They were not the only two looking for him though. Two of Horatio’s old flames, Rebecca Nevins and Julia Winston, were also looking for him. Julia and Rebecca got to Woonsocket first; they were trying to defeat Stetler the dragon when Calleigh and Frank showed up. Calleigh and Frank just sat there, and watched Julia and Rebecca’s pathetic attempt at slaying Stetler. The two women were using wooden sticks to try and defeat Stetler. Stetler just got tired of the women with the wooden sticks, and ate them. Calleigh waited a few minutes before doing anything.

 

            “Frank get ready, when I shoot him I want you to stab him. Okay,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “I gotcha Calleigh. I’m ready when you are,” replied Frank.

 

            Next Calleigh shot Stetler twice in the head, and Frank stabbed him in the chest. After about thirty seconds Stetler fell dead to the ground with a rather loud thud.

 

            “Now that that’s taken care of let’s go find Horatio,” said Calleigh.

 

            “I agree. This castle is pretty large. Where do you think he is,” asked Frank.

 

            “I don’t really know; I just want to find him’ and bring him home.”

 

            Calleigh and Frank entered the castle, and started looking through the many rooms for Horatio. After about ten minutes of searching they finally found Horatio. He was handcuffed to a pipe on the wall, he had a gag in his mouth, and his legs were tied up. Calleigh got the gag undone and started on his legs while Frank worked on the handcuffs. Once Horatio was free he embraced Calleigh with a long, deep, passionate kiss; they only stopped when the need for oxygen was too overbearing and when Frank cleared his throat.

 

            “Oh Horatio, I missed you so much. Are you okay, did she hurt you at all? What did you guys talk about before she kidnapped you,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “First of all I missed you too and she didn’t hurt me physically only emotionally. Secondly I will tell you what she said when we get home,” said Horatio.

 

            “Alright, we’ll talk when we get home. Thank you Frank for coming with me and helping.”

 

            “It’s no problem. You guys would have done the same thing for me,” said Frank.

 

            Then they heard Yelina walking down the hall and saying, “ Horatio, are you going to be a good boy, and not scream when I take the gag out of your mouth?”

 

            Then Calleigh quickly hid behind Frank, and got ready for her to enter the room. Yelina entered the room and was immediately struck dumbfounded.

 

            “How?…Who?…What?…Huh?…How did you get loose Horatio, and who the heck are you,” asked Yelina still dumbfounded.

 

            “I’m Horatio’s friend, Frank, and I untied him,” said Frank. All of a sudden Calleigh jumped out from behind Frank with her gun pointed at Yelina.

 

            “So we meet again Yelina,” said Calleigh with a frown.

 

            “How did you find us,” asked Yelina.

 

            “I heard Horatio ask you if you lived in Woonsocket; remembered you said that you said you did, and then Erica Sikes told me that you kidnapped Horatio.”

 

            “Well you can’t have Horatio. He is mine.”

 

            “Yelina I am absolutely not yours; I am Calleigh’s and nobody else’s. I can’t believe that Raymond fell in love with you,” Said Horatio.

 

            “One question, who is Raymond,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “Raymond was my brother, and Yelina’s husband,” said Horatio.

 

            “What happened to him?”

 

            “He died at war with another kingdom.”

 

            “Aw, I’m sorry Horatio. However, Yelina you deserved it.”

 

            “How dare you say that to me in my own castle,” said Yelina.

 

            “Well its true, and I can say anything I want to you no matter where I am because you kidnapped my groom-to-be. Now, you have three options,” said Calleigh.

 

            “What are my so-called my options?”

 

            “1) You can let us leave, act like this never happened, and never contact us again; 2) We can handcuff you and bring you back to Darnel, or 3) I can kill you now. Choose wisely.”

 

            “Options one and three are never going to happen, so that leaves option number two only if Horatio is the one escorting me.”

 

            “Nope. Either Frank escorts you or I kill you now. Your choice.”

 

            “Calleigh, would you like to know which option is my personal favorite,” asked Horatio.

 

            “Of course handsome which option will make you the most happy,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “I would be extremely happy if you will just kill her now.”

 

            “I like how you think, handsome.”

 

            “Now wait just one minute; don’t I even get a say in this,” asked Yelina.

 

            “You did, but you took too long to decide so we chose for you. Any last words Yelina,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “4 to be exact. I love you Horatio,” said Yelina. With that being said Calleigh shot her twice; once in the head, and once in the chest. Both shots were kill shots, and Yelina instantly dropped dead to the ground.

 

            “Is that why she kidnapped you Horatio? She loved you, and you are going to marry me,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “Yes; that’s the exact reason why. That’s also what she wanted to tell me before she kidnapped me. She said that I couldn’t marry you because she loved me. I told her that I loved her like family because she was my brother’s wife and nothing more. I also said that in my heart there is only one woman, and that woman is Calleigh. I love you Calleigh,” said Horatio before he gave her another long, deep, passionate kiss.

 

            “I love you too Horatio; now lets go home.”

 

            “Yeah lets go because I miss Natalia, Molly, and Ashley,” said Frank.

 

            “Who are Natalia, Molly, and Ashley,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “Natalia is my wife, Molly is my 13 year old daughter, and Ashley is my 2 year old daughter.”

 

            “Okay lets go to Darnel for the wedding, and then to Miami,” said Horatio.

 

            The three of them made there way back to Darnel for the wedding.

 

            “Calleigh, repeat after me: I, Calleigh Marie Duquesne, take you Horatio David Caine, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live,” said the priest.

 

            “I, Calleigh Marie Duquesne, take you Horatio David Caine, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live,” said Calleigh.

 

            “Horatio, repeat after me: I, Horatio David Caine, take you Calleigh Marie Duquesne, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live,” said the priest.

 

            “I, Horatio David Caine, take you Calleigh Marie Duquesne, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live,” said Horatio.

 

            “Calleigh, do you promise to love Horatio till death do you part,” asked the priest.

 

            “I do,” said Calleigh.

 

            “Horatio, do you promise to love Calleigh till death do you part,” asked the priest.

 

            “I do,” said Horatio.

 

            “By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” said the priest. Horatio then leaned in; wrapped his arms around Calleigh, and kissed her hard, deep, and passionately as his wife. Everyone cheered as Horatio and Calleigh walked back down the isle. Next Horatio, Calleigh, and Frank all made their way to Miami with all of Calleigh’s stuff. When they arrived at the castle they put Calleigh’s stuff where it belonged, and introduced Calleigh to everyone.

 

            “Natalia, I’m back,” announced Frank.

 

            “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Yelled 2-year-old Ashley as she ran towards her dad.

 

            “There’s my little princess. Did you miss daddy and Uncle Horatio?” asked Frank with a smile on his face.

 

            “Unca Oratio!” Ashley said as she saw him.

 

            “Hey there Ashley; there is someone I want you to meet. This is your Aunt Calleigh. Is it okay if she calls you that Calleigh,” asked Horatio.

 

            “Of course, and she’s so cute,” said Calleigh.

 

            “Aunt Caawwy,” said Ashley as she hugged Calleigh.

 

            “Dad your back,” yelled 13-year-old Molly as she hugged him.

 

            “Hey there Molly, were you good for your mother while I was gone,” asked Frank.

 

            “She was a perfect angel as she always is,” said Natalia.

 

            “Hey sweetie, I missed you,” said Frank.

 

            “Hey Nat, hey Molly. There’s someone I want you to meet. This is my wife Calleigh; Calleigh this is Natalia and Molly,” said Horatio.

 

            “It’s nice to meet you, and you can call me Nat,” said Natalia.

 

“Can I call you aunt Calleigh,” asked Molly.

            “Yes you can. Nat you can call me Cal or Calleigh whichever you prefer,” said Calleigh.

 

            “Great. Now H tell me about this being kidnapped by Yelina business please,” said Nat.

 

            “Well Yelina heard about mine and Cal’s wedding, so she came to Darnel from Woonsocket with Stetler. Then she asked to talk to me alone; she confessed her love to me, and I made it perfectly clear that I was only interested in Calleigh. As I was walking away Stetler grabbed me, and they brought me to Woonsocket. Then Calleigh and Frank killed Stetler then they found, untied, and uncuffed me. Then Yelina walked in; Cal jumped from be hind Frank with her gun aimed at Yelina killed her,” said Horatio.

 

            “Wow. Now who’s hungry?”

 

            “I am.” Everyone said in unison and then started laughing.

 

            “Well lets go see if Maxine has started dinner yet,” said Horatio.

 

            “Who’s Maxine,” asked Calleigh.

 

            “Maxine is the royal chef,” said Horatio.

 

            After dinner they played a few games of poker, and then went to bed. About eleven months later Calleigh gave birth to twin boys; one with red hair and blue eyes named Horatio David Caine Jr, and one with red hair and green eyes named Francis Kenwall Caine. Horatio Jr after Horatio, and Francis Kenwall after Frank and Calleigh’s dad, Kenwall. Then they all lived happily ever after.

 

The End


End file.
